


Slip 'N Slide

by AshesOfLauren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesOfLauren/pseuds/AshesOfLauren
Summary: The day takes a slick turn from fun and games to something much sexier after Teddy's 5th birthday party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lemonade) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.
> 
> Thank you to my beta for her time and work on this story.

**Slip ‘N Slide**

 

“A water party in April. For Merlin’s sake. I don’t know how I let you boys talk me into this…” Andromeda muttered under her breath as she loaded platters with cheeses, meats, and crackers with a flick of her wand.

 

Harry fought to hide a grin. “You say something, ‘Dromeda?” he asked with feigned innocence. Andromeda fixed him with a glare, and he let the grin slide across his face at her disgruntled expression.

 

“It’s his birthday, Aunt Andy,” Draco said as he entered Grimmauld Place’s now cramped kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from behind briefly and planted a chaste kiss to the base of his neck before continuing his gathering of party foods and beverages. These affectionate gestures were becoming more and more common and natural, but Harry thought he must still quite literally glow every time they happened, he felt so warm all over.  “He’ll only be a boy for a little while, and he’ll only turn five this once. If a water party is what he wants, a water party is what I’ll give him.” This last part was said only a little haughtily as he swept from the room as quickly as he’d entered, trays and pitchers and glasses floating ahead of him.

 

Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the retreating blonde head, but Harry just smiled a little sadly at her. “Cut him some slack, ‘Dromeda. He’s only trying to give Teddy all the fun things he never had growing up.”

 

Instantly Andromeda’s expression softened, and she sighed. “Damn shame how my sister let him come up. Poor kid. Well, all I can say is his warming charms better be as strong as he thinks they are,” she huffed, but she smiled fondly, belying her aggravation.

 

“There! It’s done,” Harry said proudly, stepping back to admire his work. On the kitchen table sat a cake that was possibly large enough to feed the whole student body of Hogwarts. It was in the shape of a massive, hairy, many-eyed acromantula, its legs twitching and curling obscenely without pause.

 

Andromeda’s lip curled, and Harry was struck not for the first time by how similar her expressions were to his boyfriend’s. No one did disdain like the Black family. “I should hex Hagrid for that book on those nasty beasts that he gave him for Christmas. He’s wanting one for a pet when he goes to Hogwarts.” She shuddered. “All the same, it looks wonderful, Harry. Go on and bring it out back. I’ll get the ice creams.”

 

Harry carefully levitated the cake in front of him and out to the back garden where it was, indeed, considerably warmer than it had any right to be in mid April. Teddy was splashing merrily in one of the many sprinklers with all of the Weasley children: four-year-old Fred II, three-year-old Victoire, two-year-old Roxanne, and one-year-old Dominique. He smiled fondly at them all, thinking not for the first time how much more beautiful this old place was with children in it, not to mention his family. He eased the cake down on the little round patio table, garishly adorned with a spider-covered plastic tablecloth, and made his way over to the crowd consisting of mostly redheads at the long, wooden picnic tables.

 

“Harry, there you are,” Hermione said, jumping up and grabbing his arm. She turned him to face the lawn, pointing just past where the kids were playing. “Please control your friend. He won’t listen to me, and someone’s going to get hurt.”

 

“We’ll be fine, ‘Mione!” Ron yelled over his shoulder. He was tugging what looked like a long sheet of plastic into what looked like a straight, smooth runway.

 

“What’s he doing?” Harry asked curiously.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “He’s been watching Muggle movies again - most recently summertime flicks - and now he has the bright idea to set up a slip ‘n slide for the adults.”

 

“Well, I’m in,” Bill said, tugging his shirt over his head and jogging to help his brother smooth out the slide.

 

“Sounds like fun,” George said with a wink to his wife and a quick slap on her bottom that caused her to yelp and swat his arm playfully.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You lot are worse than the children!”

 

Harry just laughed. “Sorry, ‘Mi, but I’m with them. Coming, Draco?”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine for now. Fleur and I are discussing some of the security measures she saw during her time at Gringotts.” He leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, “Of course, you’d know all about those, wouldn’t you?”

 

Harry just grinned. “Suit yourself then.”

 

As soon as he was out of earshot, Draco said, “Well, this should be interesting.”

 

“Why?” Angelina asked.

 

Hermione giggled. “Because they haven’t put anything on the slide but water.”

 

“Which means whichever one goes down first is going to get no more than a few inches and a rather sore chest,” Draco finished with a conspiratorial smile at Hermione.

 

“I’ll put a Galleon on George,” said Fleur, rubbing her swollen belly tenderly.

 

Draco shook his head. “No, it’ll definitely be the youngest Weasel. No offense,” he added to the group at large, though they all knew none was taken.

 

“You’re on,” Fleur said just as the men finished setting up the sprinklers alongside the slide.

 

“Who’s first?” Bill asked, but before anyone could respond, Ron took off at a run with a shout of glee that turned into a yelp of pain as his belly connected with the slide. All of the women and Draco threw their heads back and laughed, and Fleur slid a golden Galleon into Draco’s palm with tears in her eyes.

 

“I don’t understand!” Ron complained, wincing and rubbing his chest, which now matched his hair. “It worked in those Muggle films.”

 

“It’s because you didn’t use any form of lubrication,” Hermione said and then blushed at the quirked eyebrow from her husband. “I just mean you need something to make it more slippery. Soap or oil or--”

 

“I’ve got some baby oil in here,” Angelina said, rummaging through her overlarge bag.

 

“What do you say we let this boy open his presents and eat some cake before you children all play, hmm?” Andromeda asked as she walked out into the back garden with a stack of gifts in front of her.

 

That got Teddy’s attention, and he came running with a shout of, “Presents!”, his turquoise-blue hair dripping water into his eyes.

 

The newly five year old tore through his gifts in record time, racking up several joke items from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes from George and Angelina, a fancy set of French robes from Fleur and Bill (which the child did very well feigning excitement over), and three new books from Hermione with a Galleon inside the front cover of each from Ron so he could buy himself a “proper present”. Harry and Draco’s pet tarantula - complete with cage, lighting equipment, greenery, and food - was a hit with Teddy, if absolutely no one else, least of all Andromeda - (“I hope you know that abomination is staying  _ here _ .”) - but it was his grandmother’s gift that took the proverbial cake.

 

“Not many people know this, but your mother, clumsy as she was, could make the most beautiful music… with this.” Andromeda handed Teddy an oddly shaped box and watched with apprehension as he tore into the wrapping and lifted the lid. Inside was a somewhat beat up acoustic guitar, adorned with stickers reading “The Weird Sisters” and “Hufflepuff”, among others. “She started playing when she was your age. I thought, maybe you’d like to learn, too. It’s okay if you don’t. I just wanted to--”

 

Her words were cut off as Teddy launched himself at her, the guitar still tightly gripped in one hand and tears in his eyes. “Thank you, Grandma,” he whispered, and Harry felt a lump in his throat when his hair turned bubblegum pink.

 

When he finally pulled back, everyone hastily began wiping tears from their eyes. “So, who wants cake?” Hermione asked loudly, and the mood lifted easily with the cries of “me!” from the children and, yes, men present.

 

Before long the cake and ice cream had been consumed and the men were eager to try out the slip ‘n slide properly. Angelina took the baby oil from her bag and squirted a generous amount along the length of the slide.

 

“Don’t be stingy, love,” George said as he snatched the bottle from her and dumped the entire contents on the sheet of plastic. “That’s more like it!”

 

And it was. This time, when Bill ran and dove head first for the slide - Ron standing to the side and looking more than a little apprehensive - he slid smoothly all the way to the end, whooping in delight all the while. And that was that. George, Harry, and Ron shoved and pushed one another, each trying to be the next to go, which just ended up with the three of them falling and sliding in a twist of limbs together, hooting with laughter and fake cries of outrage.

 

“‘Mione, you’ve got to try this!” Ron called to the only woman present who was not currently pregnant, save Andromeda.

 

Hermione scrunched up her nose in distaste but couldn’t help but look amused. “No, thank you. I’m quite fine right here. I’m enjoying the view,” she added with a wink at her husband who turned pink around the ears but grinned all the same.

 

“Come on, Draco!” Bill called. “You don’t want to just sit with the women, do you?”

 

Draco narrowed his eyes. “I find ‘the women’ to be rather pleasant company, for the record, and implying that they shouldn’t be is misogynistic,” he said, but then a hint of a smile tugged his lips. “I do really want a go, though.”

 

Harry grinned and then momentarily forgot how to breathe as Draco gracefully pulled his shirt over his head, carelessly tossing it aside, the sun bouncing brightly off of the smooth, white skin of his belly. The scars Harry himself had left there were thrown into sharp relief, and he was hit hard with a mix of anguished regret and pure lust. Before he could snap himself out of his stupor, Draco had loped over to him, kissed him briefly on the cheek, and sailed effortlessly down the slide to cheers from all the others.

 

Harry was still in a state of half-guilt/half-arousal when Draco jogged back up to him, a full smile of childish joy on his face. The smile turned into a look of concern when he reached his side. “Har, you okay?”

 

Still unsure which emotion he was acting on - and truthfully, not really caring - Harry grabbed Draco’s shoulders, yanking him forward for a kiss--

 

And headbutted him, hard, as his oil-slicked hands slipped over Draco’s equally oil-slicked body. “Shit!” they both exclaimed, clutching their heads, and then both broke into uproarious laughter.

 

“Break it up, lovebirds,” George said, shoving them, and then a full-on slip ‘n slide wrestling match ensued, platinum blonde and jet black being overtaken in a sea of fiery red.

 

It was more than an hour later before they called a truce and made to join the rest of the group again. The ladies present had already cleared up while they played (a fact that had Hermione muttering something under her breath about patriarchy and teaching lessons), and most of the children were asleep in their mother’s arms. Teddy sat in Andromeda’s lap idly strumming his guitar, his eyes becoming heavier by the second. “I think it’s time we all went home,” she said, standing up and hefting Teddy up into her arms.

 

“No, Grandma, I want to stay and play,” the little boy protested feebly, but he laid his head down on her shoulder all the same, yawning hugely.

 

“You can come back anytime you want, Teddy,” Draco said, swooping the boy’s hair from his forehead tenderly.

 

The blue-haired child simply nodded without opening his eyes, and the group made their way into the house and Flooed away, one by one.

 

“Thank you, boys,” Andromeda said as she stepped into the fire with an exhausted Teddy now snoring on her shoulder. His hair had turned a familiar platinum blonde in his sleep, and Draco smiled fondly at him.

 

“It was our pleasure,” he said sincerely.

 

“Do you want me to do a quick cleaning charm on you both to get the worst of that oil off?” she asked. Everyone else had done so before going back through the house.

 

“No,” Draco said quickly, and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “We’ll just get filthy again cleaning up the mess in the back yard. It’s fine. Really. But thank you,” he added courteously.

 

Andromeda shrugged. “Suit yourselves.” She hoisted Teddy more securely on her shoulder before throwing a handful of Floo powder down and disappearing with a  _ whoosh _ and a flash of green flames.

 

As soon as they had gone, Harry turned around saying, “Well, we better get to cleaning up,” but before he could take a step Draco stopped him with a warm hand on his belly. Harry looked up at him, momentarily confused, but the fire he saw burning in the silvery depths instantly sent heat pooling to his belly.

 

“The garden can wait,” Draco said quietly. His other hand came up to rest on Harry’s hip as he slowly led him backwards and into the wall, his eyes never leaving Harry’s.

 

“Do you have any idea,” he asked softly, “how maddening it was to see you, to  _ feel _ you out there, so slick and hot and just…  _ perfect _ , and not be able to touch you, to  _ taste _ you, how I wanted?” His hands moved achingly slowly over Harry’s abdomen, up toward his chest, pausing a moment to lightly tweak the already hard nipples there before sliding up to his shoulders. “Do you know how badly I’ve wanted you this whole time?” His breath was hot against Harry’s ear, and yet it made him shiver. “How hard I’ve been for you?” He reached down and took Harry’s hand, placing it between his legs, and  _ oh God _ , he was indeed incredibly fucking hard.

 

Harry bit his lip to supress a moan and squeezed the solid flesh in his hand gently. Even through the thin trunks he could feel the heat of him, and Draco groaned at the pressure, twitching his hips ever so slightly toward the touch. His smooth, perfect lips found the pulse point at Harry’s neck and began sucking and nipping there, his hands all the while continuing their leisurely exploration of Harry’s bared flesh.

 

Draco’s fingers slipped below his waistband and continued down until he was cupping the soft globes of Harry’s arse, and Harry was helpless to do anything more than gasp and keep up his steady, rhythmic squeezing of Draco’s cock.

 

“I should never let you go shirtless when we have company,” he murmured. “I know you think highly of my sophisticated upbringing, but honestly, Harry, I struggle to show my well-bred restraint around you.”

 

Harry snorted, and Draco pulled back to grin at him, his eyes shining with that intoxicating combination of playfulness and lust that Harry knew he’d never get tired of seeing as long as he lived. And then his mouth was being stolen in a scorching, mind-bending kiss, the whole world narrowing down to only the body in front of him, pressing him firmly against the wall, and the instincts screaming at him to touch and taste and take or be taken, it didn’t matter as long as it never stopped. Draco’s hands kneaded his arse almost roughly, and Harry abandoned his cock to claw desperately at his shoulders.

 

Draco mourned the loss of the pressure against him in a single low growl before dropping fluidly to his knees, trailing kisses down Harry’s stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel and licking a line down, down, underneath the waistband of the trunks. Harry gasped when he felt the tongue flick over his slit, whisking away the moisture beading there. In a single rough jerk the trunks were pooled at his feet and his cock was encased in sublime, tight, wet heat. Draco stared up at him from underneath his lashes, and it took every ounce of restraint Harry possessed not to just come right then. He vaguely registered one of Draco’s hands skimming up and down his back and legs, not being able to truly focus on anything but the blonde head bobbing over his length, sucking and hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue in exactly the right way, until he felt that hand slide up his inner thigh, up, up to trace tantalizing circles around his entrance before smoothly gliding one long finger inside, slicked from the oil still clinging to his body, and  _ oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, _ had anything ever been so perfect?

 

Draco easily slipped in a second finger, scissoring and stretching, a dance the two of them knew so well, opening Harry with expert care. He crooked his fingers, caressing that sweet, sweet spot that made Harry see stars, and he was coming, he was going to come, but Draco pulled off his cock and gripped it hard at the base with his free hand just in time to stave off the orgasm, making Harry whine and writhe above him.

 

“Draco.. Please..” Harry forced his eyes open to look down at the blonde pleadingly, but Draco’s shone mischievously as he grabbed hold of Harry’s thighs and turned him quickly to face the wall. His hands cupped his arse cheeks once more as he drew his nose leisurely over the top of his crack, nipping at his flesh roughly before soothing with gentle, wet kisses.

 

“No, Harry,” he murmured against his skin. “Not yet. I told you, I want to taste you. Everywhere.” Then his tongue was licking a hot stripe across that loosened ring of muscle, and Harry positively screamed, his knees nearly giving out on him as he clawed uselessly at the wallpaper, and God, he loved this, he  _ loved _ this, he loved what this man could do to him,  _ would _ do to him, would do  _ for _ him. Draco’s moan vibrated against his skin as his tongue probed inside his hole, pistoning in and out, Harry pressing back to meet his thrusts, fucking himself open more and more until he was on the edge again, cock untouched now.

 

Harry gripped the base of his shaft this time because, no, this wasn’t how he wanted to come. As much as he loved it - and  _ God _ , he loved it - he wanted to see Draco. He needed to see him lose control above him, to see everything he felt himself reflected back in that sharp, angular, gorgeously pale face. “Wait,” he managed to rasp out and nearly regretted it the moment Draco stopped, removing his tongue from his body with a slow, slurping lick. “I need you. Need to see you. Need you inside me. Now. Need you, Draco..”

 

Without another word, Draco rose from the floor and stumbled the few steps to the sofa, limbs already tangling with Harry’s, neither one of them allowing so much as an inch of space between their bodies as they fell on top of the cushions. Draco slowly ran his hands down Harry’s legs, lifting each one in turn and kissing his calves before placing them on his shoulders while Harry breathed heavily and raggedly underneath him. He took a moment to savor the view, devouring his body with his eyes. “Look at you. Spread wide open and wanting. For me. Beautiful. You’re so fucking beautiful, Harry.” He took one of Harry’s hands, brought it up to his mouth to kiss the palm. “Slick my cock for me, Harry,” he demanded softly.

 

Harry eagerly strained forward to run his hand across Draco’s chest, gathering as much oil as he could. Draco hissed when the hand wrapped around his erection, stroking slowly, teasingly, flicking his thumb over his slit and probing the foreskin, but the sight of those eyes darkening was too much, and Harry couldn’t wait any longer. “Draco, now, please, now, now, now..”

 

Draco obligingly gripped his cock, lining it up with Harry’s still dripping wet hole, and the two of them groaned as he eased inside, sheathed to the hilt in one steady stroke. Sweat beaded around the blonde hairline and his muscles shook slightly as he stilled himself, wanting to give Harry a minute to adjust, but Harry just pushed him back and then yanked him forward minutely but swiftly with his legs to urge him on.

 

With a growl, Draco gripped Harry’s hips and pulled almost all the way out before slamming home roughly, again and again as Harry’s flushed cock steadily leaked precome into the line of black hair on his belly. Harry clawed at the fabric of the sofa cushions, panting and gasping and needing, but his eyes never left Draco’s, even when he adjusted his angle and snapped his hips harder than before, stabbing into Harry’s prostate and causing his vision to go black around the edges. He thrust against that delicious spot one, two, three more times, and then with a cry that was his lover’s name on his lips, Harry was coming in thick, white ropes, splashing hotly against his chest, cock untouched.

 

“Harry,” Draco moaned, and the one word was filled with awe and wonder. “So fucking perfect. My Harry..” And with one last stuttering thrust, Draco was emptying himself inside him, silver eyes still held captive by emerald green.

 

They both breathed raggedly for a minute before Draco eased slowly out of Harry, grasping each of his legs in turn and once again kissing his calves as he removed them from his shoulders. He closed his eyes for a moment with his hand hovering in the air between their bodies and mumbled something softly under his breath. Harry laughed when the majority of the mess disappeared. “Been practising wandless cleaning charms, I see.”

 

Draco grinned as he lay down beside Harry, entangling their legs and wrapping him securely in his arms. He kissed him on the forehead, and Harry was flooded with that same warm glow he’d felt in the kitchen hours earlier. “I got tired of always having to search for a wand afterwards. It interrupts cuddling time,” he answered as he pulled Harry even closer.

 

Harry laughed. “If someone had told me five or so years ago that Draco Malfoy was a cuddler, I’d have said they were barking.”

 

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises,” Draco mumbled sleepily into the crook of Harry’s neck.

 

Harry smiled softly, relishing in the warmth of Draco’s body heat and the warmth spreading through his veins. “Yeah, well, how about you surprise me by using your newly acquired wandless cleaning skills on our backyard?” he teased.

 

“Ugh,” Draco groaned. “I’d almost forgotten about that. After a nap?” he suggested, snuggling impossibly closer to Harry’s side.

 

“Absolutely,” Harry agreed as the exhaustion came rushing up to greet him. “Draco?” he asked quietly as the blonde breathed deeply and steadily against his neck.

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Love you.”

 

Harry could feel Draco’s grin against his neck. “Harry James Potter, I truly love you, too.” Harry smiled contentedly and let his eyes fall shut. “Oh, and Harry?” he murmured.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I definitely think we need a slip ‘n slide for your birthday party this year.”

  
Harry couldn’t agree more.


End file.
